minecraftsurvivorfandomcom-20200215-history
RqmenWingsMCHDYT
|place = Sole Survivor (1/12) |alliances = Kyle, Nathan |challenges = 6 |votesagainst = 5 |Days = 23}} RqmenWingsMCHDYT, also known as Andrea, is the Sole Survivor of Minecraft Survivor: Sherwood. Known best for controlling the merge by making deals and being socially involved with everyone, while staying loyal to her alliance of Nathan, a pawn that did whatever she told him to, and Kyle, the season's antagonist who ended up wanting to take Andrea to the end no matter what. This subtle, but masterful social gameplay is what ultimately secured her the win in a close 3-2-0 vote against her two biggest allies, thus earning her the title of Sole Survivor. 'Profile' Name: 'Andrea '''Age: '''18 '''Current Residence: '''Iowa, United States '''Occupation: '''Bounty Huntress '''Tribe Designation: ' 'Personal Claim to Fame: ' 'Hobbies: ' 'Pet Peeves: ' '3 Words to Describe You: ' 'If You Could Have 3 Things on the Island What Would They Be and Why? ' 'Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: ' 'Why You Think You Will be the Sole SURVIVOR?: ' '''Survivor 'Sherwood' Starting at the first Reward Challenge, Andrea found a hidden advantage inside of an chest and was given a choice either have immunity at their first tribal council or to use a diamond shovel at the first Immunity Challenge. Andrea chose to use a diamond shovel in order to show that she valued her tribe over herself. Andrea's game started out strong after finding a hidden immunity idol clue and forming strong alliances and bonds with her tribe. On Day 3, the Poppi tribe was able to communicate well in the challenge; along with using a diamond shovel to their advantage and win the first Immunity Challenge. On Day 4, Andrea was able to maintain her bonds with the rest of her tribe and was able to remain under the radar due to Bunboy's unformed behavior. On the Day 5 Immunity Challenge, Andrea's tribe was able to pull a huge lead against the Allium Tribe and secured the tribe's winning streak for the second time by winning the challenge. After the second tribal council, Andrea had become a target by Dizzy for being a well rounded player around camp which had begun to form distrust around camp. At the Day 7 Immunity Challenge, Andrea chose to sit out of the challenge and unfortunately her tribe was unable to finish the Challenge with enough points to win and was sent to the third Tribal Council. Back at camp, Andrea had stated that she wanted to vote off Bunboy for proving no use to the tribe; later in the day it was certain that Bunboy would be voted off by the rest of the tribe. At Tribal Council it was announced by Miller that Mason on the Allium tribe had chosen to quit the game, thus canceling the Tribal Council. After the night's canceled tribal, Andrea along with her tribe were unable to vote off Bunboy which then formed a strong force against Bunboy. At the fourth Immunity Challenge, Andrea chose to sit out once again which served no benefit to the Allium tribe as the Poppi was able to win their third immunity Challenge guaranteeing Andrea's along with her tribe's spot in merge. On Day 11, the tribes merged and Andrea's alliance of Nathan and Kyle went on to form against the rest of the players. At the Day 12 Immunity Challenge, Andrea was unable to finish the 2nd leg of the challenge's parkour course and ultimately lost the challenge. Back at camp, the entire merge camp was irritated by Bunboy mischievous acts and at the first merge tribal, the tribe unanimously voted Bunboy off. At the Day 13 Immunity Challenge, Andrea nearly won the spleef challenge against Kyle, however she formed a deal with Kyle while doing so to prove loyalty. After the challenge, Angie broke her leg, thus forcing her to be medically evacuated from the game and canceling the night's Tribal Council. After Angie leaving the game, Andrea mourned Angie's unwarned leave from the game with the tribe. On Day 16, Andrea was noted by Kyle that he noticed an alliance between Dizzy and Jack on them planning to vote her off, at the Immunity Challenge, Andrea once again was unable to win the challenge which put a blunt target on herself by Dizzy and Jack. At Tribal Council, Andrea and Kyle gathered enough votes to vote off Dizzy who was apparently plotting against her. On Day 18, Andrea began to get confident after Dizzy's vote off who had been the biggest obstacle in her game since pre-merge. On Day 19, at the Immunity Challenge, Jack secured his spot in the final 4 which foiled Andrea's alliance's plan of voting him off for being a threat to the jury. Back at camp, Andrea's loyalty with Kyle and Nathan both made the only option on voting off John at the night's tribal; at tribal the alliance went with the then decision to vote off John along with Kyle using his idol on Andrea in order to ensure the alliance in the final 4 against Jack. In the final 4, the alliance of Nathan, Andrea, and Kyle stuck together on compelling Jack's life in the game which made them forced into winning the next Immunity Challenge over Jack. At the final Immunity Challenge, Kyle fortunately won against the rest of the tribe to ensure Jack's vote off at the tribal. At the night's final tribal, the loyalty stuck and the Andrea's alliance voted off Jack which in the end formed the final 3 of Andrea herself, Kyle, and Nathan. In an unexpected turn, the final 3 was introduced to a final reward challenge where they would reinstate a person previously voted off into the jury, Andrea in the end won the final challenge and given the forced option of selecting a person into jury; at the tribal, Andrea made the decision to vote Miller into the jury. On Night 23, the final tribal council, Andrea focused her game entirely on her social ability on how she formed loyalties with everyone in the game which put herself a spot in the final 3. Her pleads to the jury stood out over Kyle and Nathan's pleads which handed herself respect over those two, in the end Andrea was crowned the first winner of Minecraft Survivor ''in a 3-2 vote. 'Voting History' '^1''' Kyle played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Andrea, therefore 2 votes cast against her were negated. 'Trivia' *Andrea was 1 of only 2 females in Minecraft Survivor: Sherwood. **She is the first female to win Minecraft Survivor. *She is the first to have a hidden immunity idol played on her while not possessing an idol. **Kyle played an idol on her in Sherwood at the Final 5, negating 2 votes cast against her. *Although she was the only person in the Final 3 of Minecraft Survivor: Sherwood to have votes cast against her at some point in the game, she went on to win the season. *She won the first and final reward challenge of Sherwood. *Andrea is the only former winner not to compete in Minecraft Survivor: Ligao. Category:Contestant Category:Survivor: Sherwood Category:Sherwood Contestant Category:Female Contestant Category:Poppi Tribe Category:Herbe Tribe Category:Sole Survivor Category:Finalist